onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Brandnew
Il capitano di corvetta è il Marine del quartier generale incaricato di assegnare le taglie ai criminali. Aspetto Brandnew è un uomo alto, di carnagione scura, con capelli ricci di colore verde scuro, basette ricurve che puntano verso l'alto, labbra carnose large e occhiali da sole scuri. Spesso indossa una maglietta bianca con strisce diagonali di colore blu con il colletto sbottonato e pantaloni rosa. Sulle spalle di questa maglietta sono attaccati i suoi gradi, suggerendo l'idea che non si tratti di unsemplice indumento ma della sua versione personalizzata dell'uniforme, anche se durante la battaglia di Marineford veste un'uniforme standard. Carattere Brandnew prende molto seriamente il suo lavoro, visto che raggiunge Sengoku subito dopo la fine della guerra per riferirgli tutte le novità che ha scoperto. Inoltre ha un grande rispetto per l'organizzazione di cui fa parte, non nascondendo la sua indignazione per il fatto che Rufy abbia suonato la campana di Ox. Forza e abilità Come capitano di corvetta, Brandnew ha autorità sui Marine con un grado inferiore al suo. Nonostante sia un grado abbastanza basso sembra avere molta autorità e influenza, visto che è lui ad assegnare le taglie ai criminali. Altre prove della sua posizione particolare tra i Marine sono il fatto che riferisca a Sengoku in persona e che sua incaricato di riferire a molti uomini di grado più elevato del suo i particolari della seconda infiltrazione di un gruppo di pirati a Marineford. Armi Durante la battaglia di Marineford lo si vede impugnare una spada. Storia Saga di Arlong Brandnew appare quando assegna a Monkey D. Rufy la sua prima taglia, quella da 30.000.000 . Saga di Marineford Partecipa alla guerra di Marineford. Appare tra i Marine impressionati dalle dimensioni di Little Odr junior. Saga dopo la guerra Alla fine della guerra si presenta da Sengoku con delle bende attorno alla testa. Riferisce che Magellan è ancora vivo ma si trova in condizioni critiche, e che dal sesto livello di Impel Down mancano molti più prigionieri di quelli che Barbanera ha reclutato. Inolte gli riferisce la decisione del Governo Mondiale di tenere nascosta la faccenda dell'evasione di massa, nonostante la pericolosità delle persone coinvolte. Appare nuovamente nella sala conferenze di Marineford mentre discute con alcuni Marine di alto grado delle ultime imprese di Rufy e dei suoi legami con Ace, Garp e Dragon. Appare furioso per il fatto che sia riuscito a raggiungere Marineford una seconda volta. He tells them about Jinbe e Silvers Rayleigh involvement in the second infiltration. He then recounts how they stole a Marine ship, circled Marineford once, then Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times, threw a bouquet into the rubble, bowed his head in silent prayer, and then made his escape. Brandnew states the humiliation is that the Marines were unable to catch Luffy, and that reporters caught all of this and reported it worldwide, and concludes that the ringing of the bell was a declaration of war by Luffy. Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Membri della Marina Categoria:Spadaccini